Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for a reliable configuration allowing for accessing a network.
Description of the Related Art
There are many situations where access to a network needs to be limited to a specific set of devices. For example, to avoid unauthorized access, a teacher may choose to limit access a network to specific devices in a classroom. In such a situation, using network-specific passwords may be used to limit such access. However, such passwords are not effective due to several reasons because password protection requires sharing and regularly updating such password to maintain confidentiality and security. Limiting access without relying on network passwords is challenging because the network controller, such as, a router, WiFi, access point, etc., needs to have the list of clients that are allowed to connect and the clients need to know which APs to connect to. Thus, configuring clients to connect to specific networks in single network becomes challenging and in multiple networks (e.g. a school building or a conference hall) proves to be even more difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and device to allow for connecting a client to a network while preventing unauthorized access to the network.